Hotel Miraflores
by sneakykid
Summary: It's 1902. Helen visits a certain vampire genius for some "wining and dining" that Nikola won't forget, not even after 100 years. How could she resist him in the tropical paradise of Peru?
1. Chapter 1

Hotel Miraflores

**For anyone who hasn't seen the season four deleted scenes of **_**Sanctuary**_**, we were informed of an event that took place in 1902 involving a lonely doctor and a genius vampire. And while wining and dining may not be Helen's forte, it certainly **_**is**_** what happened and is canon to back up the idea that she does do it. Also, I tried to stay as canon as possible. I'm surprised no one else has covered this tidbit, rather this Peruvian tête-à-tête, that many fans are anxious to know and/or read about.**

**Miraflores is an actual place in Peru. Located on the Pacific Ocean. What is described is, for the most part, actually there now. Research and menu food from the Miraflores Hotel website. It's a very fancy, Nikola-approved get-away.**

The scum-soaked streets of New York City were warm with the sweat of the general population and with overexcited newspaper boys waving their papers above their heads, screaming about Marconi's latest feat. People were chatting gaily with eyes bright about the new lights in their houses, rumors of women wanting equal rights, an upcoming court case, war, and, of course, the gossip and latest scandals of the town. As the market boomed with business, the wealthy increased their assets by a tremendous amount while the poor died trying to get to the middle-class. Times were changing, ladies were courted and wed (sometimes wanting to choose their own husbands), and babies were born, slapped into life by their doctors.

Meanwhile, an elegant lady with fashionable, beautiful hair clicked her tongue as she nibbled on her scone, leaving crumbs on the table which she hurriedly scooped away with her napkin. She was sitting outside for brunch with a Mr. and Mrs. Johnson, a couple well-known for excellent conversation and for hosting quite extravagant parties with extraordinary people.

"...and he hasn't sent many letters, I'm afraid. The poor dear's working himself absurd. We've been trying to get him to come vacation with us because," Mrs. Johnson paused and smiled proudly, "I know that these sort of breaks are good for a man's mind, body, and spirit." She was interested in the mind and psyche and even tried mind transference every blue moon; she wouldn't admit to anyone out loud her failures. Her Irish blood was too stubborn.

"I'm sure he's fine. However, Delmonico's isn't the same without him. It's his choice place to eat. Are you sure you wouldn't care to join us tonight?" asked Mr. Johnson.

Mrs. Johnson chimed in again with fervor, "Oh, yes, please do! I want to introduce you to a gentleman. He's going to be going places someday, just like you. I may have let your name slip and you absolutely must meet him. He's quite an investor, inventor, and he has a knack for unusual science."

The lady addressed had to avoid the inviting, fiery look on Mrs. Johnson's face. It was hard to resist her because when Mrs. Johnson wanted something, she was most excellent at manipulating those around her without them even knowing it. By determination and will, the lady was able to politely acquiesce her request. "Thank very much for the invitation and I will bear it in mind for a later time, but I'm afraid I must be off."

"Very well, another time," Mr. Johnson said at the same time Mrs. Johnson cheerfully complied, "Then I expect you some other time." The couple looked at each other affectionately and smiled when their words coincided.

"Thank you for all your help," the lady, having all she needed, finished her tea and stood up.

The couple followed suit, as courtesy was due, and Mr. Johnson smiled, wishing, "Good luck, Helen."

. . .

On the veranda overlooking the long, golden beach in Peru, an immacutely-dressed genius lounged as he swilled his wine, admiring how the sun made the drink dance with the glimmers of reflection in its waves, and stared at the ocean: half-observing, half-sulking. He stretched his legs lazily and let out a frustrated and somewhat contended huff.

A waitress approached him from the side and asked in Spanish, "_More wine, sir?_"

He turned his head and looked at her in a manner that made it obvious that she didn't need to ask. He held out his glass and replied, "_Don't be skimpy this time or I may not leave a nice tip._" The waitress bit her lip but nodded curtly. When she left, the man sighed and wondered how recent her addition was to the venue. Staying at this hotel with these prices—not that price bothered him; he lived for the exquisite, no, rather he was entitled to it—meant that he should get the best and not be cheated out of anything. The waitress, he deduced, was new because no one who worked here longer dared to make such a cheap play. It would ruin the reputation of the Miraflores Hotel.

After he had drained his umpteenth glass, he, not bothering to look anywhere but the ocean, held his glass in the air to the sure-to-be-surprised-he-was-still-unpleasantly-sober waitress somewhere him. He half-smirked when he heard her heels click in his direction. He watched the wine rise to the near top of his glass and he spoke harshly and impatiently at her carelessness, "_Idiot! What do you-_" But he was cut off when a blind covered his eyes.

"_This is a hold up, Tesla. Give me _all _your money,_" she whispered threatening to stunned vampire. She stuck a gun to his head. He chuckled amusedly. Like that child's toy could do him permanent damage. In a motion as quick as lightning, he yanked off the blind and twisted around to tell off the baby brat and call her empty threat. What he found instead jolted him speechless; he was gobsmacked, then entertained again.

"Helen Magnus," he announced breathily with a smile, "as I live and breathe."

Helen gave him a wicked grin. She was as enthused as he was. "Nikola Tesla. Squeezing every bit out of life, and the grapes, I see." For some reason, breaking her self-made rules of not interfering with history's natural course was exhilarating. Her heart pounded knowing that at any moment she could slip up, but she had been at this charade of the literally reliving the past for thirteen years. She had less qualms since she had visited Nikola a year prior to ask for his help on getting into a tunnel that would lead her to Hollow Earth or, as far as Nikola knew, to capture a Snaguu, a shark with six heads that took turns eating. Besides, why and how could he suspect such a wild tale of her being from the future and stuck in the past; it would be outrageous for him to jump to such a conclusion, but one never knew with Nikola. He was keen when he wanted to be. She had to raise zero suspicion and remain coy even though all she really wanted Nikola to comfort her tortured, lonely heart. He was going to be the only one sort of there for Helen in the future and though she joyed at briefly reuniting with some long-dead friends, it reopened the ache she had long buried with time. In an anguished, desperate reach for the future—and because she needed it—she decided to visit Nikola just to visit; something neither of them had done or would ever do up to her time in 2012.

Nikola showed off his delicate, Victorian manners and stood at his impressive height, bowed, and kissed her hand—the only hand he'd ever grace his lips upon. The gesture did not go unnoticed. "What brings you to _Miraflores_? Who spilled the metaphorical beans?"

"The Johnsons."

"Damn. I knew they'd slip up eventually. When you dine with as many and as often as them, everything's accountable to be spread for gossip. You're here for the Huaca Pucllana, I suppose?"

Helen blinked and took a moment to answer. "No."

The hesitation did not pass unaccounted for in Nikola's mind. "Oh, really?" _Now _he was interested. Not that Helen was never interesting, but it was unlike her to happen to show up in the same place as him if she didn't need some sort of assistance with some of her creatures. He hadn't seen Helen since last year when she asked about how to capture some useless multi-headed shark, and her visit had been as short as it had been direct. And yet she had the same comforted, almost expectant, and somehow faraway look on her face now as she did when she first approached him.

Helen, usually the one to be forward, decided to toy with the undented ego of his and stuttered with a smile, "Er, though the Huaca Pucllana does have some markings similar to those-"

"Say no more, Helen," Nikola held up a hand, "I know why you're here."

"Since you're the genius, then, please, enlighten me. Why am I here?" Helen finished with exasperation. Nikola grinned knowingly and raised his eyebrow in a mischievous manner. Whilst holding out his arm, which Helen graciously held and nodded her thanks, Nikola reached into his pocket and left an organized stack of foreign money on the table as he escorted her out.

. . .

There was a warm breeze grazing the faces of those outside. A few leaves twisted loose and parachuted down from the trees and onto the strolling Helen and Nikola. Helen brushed a leaf as it came close to her nose. Full of people striding by, the tree-lined avenue of the Av. Malecón de la Reserva was a gorgeous color, the sight a delight to the eyes.

Arm-in-arm, the favored couple nudged each other when they managed to outwit what was last said. Nikola stopped. "Admit it, Helen," Nikola grinned at her, "you came here to see _moi_."

"Preposterous," Helen teased. "When have you ever known me to visit for fun?" If only he knew how true this was.

"When do you ever do anything fun? And if you're not interested in the pre-Incan ruins, the beach isn't unlike any others along this coastline, and, well, it's as easy as playing billiards with half-wit drunks," Nikola shot back. "But, quite frankly, your visits usually require you putting a stop to whatever it is I'm working on or...you need my help with something." He paused as he tried to read her unreadable face. "So, which is it?"

"Is it really that unusual for a woman to vacation in Peru?" wondered Helen aloud.

"By herself, by all means," added Nikola, cheekily. "And especially when you _knew_ I was here. Tell me your secrets, Miss Magnus."

"Tell me yours," purred Helen in the same tone as him with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Why, Helen," Nikola exclaimed in surprise. He cheekily smiled and continued, "What do you say we go down by the beach and ride in the waves/toss up some sand."

"I'll get my swimsuit." Helen answered nonchalantly with a nod. No experiment had ever taken Nikola by surprise as much as the reply that had just trilled out of Helen's mouth. Helen had never in her 173 years seen Nikola so speechless. She worried she broke him because his jaw looked as though it wouldn't reattached to the rest of his mouth. Suddenly, he sprang to life like an electrified animated cartoon but composed himself, his eyes lightning-bright eyes betraying his ecstatic feelings inside. Teasing Nikola was a pleasure she hadn't let herself explore before.

. . .

When they met on the beach, Nikola was calmly staring at the ocean, observing its natural power and watching its vastness stretched out like time before him. The rise and flow of the water was like a rollercoaster that paralleled the vicious, unforgiving, yet inevitable cycle of life. Nikola was leaning forward onto his knees when Helen seated herself next to the skinny yet surprising toned scientist.

Helen sensed a change in his disposition when he wasn't as stimulated as before. She tentatively rubbed his firm arm and followed his philosophic gaze to the seemingly endless ocean that blended with the sky. They took in the moment, no worries, no experiments, and enjoyed each other's presense.

"What are you thinking about?" Helen asked. Her left hand trailed up to his gelled hair and followed its curve until the she toyed with the soft hairs on his neck. Nikola sighed contentedly as she pulled at his hair.

It was a while before Nikola spoke and when he did, it was literally poetry. "_Thou still unravish'd bride of quietness, / Thou foster-child of silence and slow time,_" recited Nikola, grabbing a handful of sand and throwing it into the light wind.

"You're that worried about time that you're quoting Keats, are you?"

"Not just time, Helen. Age. Limits. Making a mark on history. We have a rare chance, a once in a lifetime, pardon the pun, opportunity to learn what humanity will die trying to amass." He looked to her. "My name shan't be forgotten by the masses anytime soon, what with my gift of electricity, numerous patents, and excellent conversation skills. But what will I be in thirty years?

"Nikola Tesla. Do you doubt yourself?"

"Oh, please," Nikola rolled his eyes. He had complete confidence in himself, of course. It was other people who he didn't trust. Throughout his whole life people wanted his trust, promising him a job or money or credit, and in the beginning he naively gave it to them only to be physically tossed out, penniless, and his ideas in the hands of those money-grubbing, back-stabbing thieving monopolists.

Seeing him tense up, Helen pointed out, "In thirty years, you'll still be Nikola." The look on Nikola's face told her her reply wasn't a good enough answer. Helen knew what really would happen to him in thirty years, but she wasn't ever going to disclose that information. "You are going to do great things. I believe in you."

Nikola's head snapped to her direction. Those words had thrown him for a loop. Getting ego-building compliments from Helen was always a confidence booster. The genius vampire rarely had a friend who'd put so much faith in him and who he trusted almost as much as himself (sure, he could list the Johnsons, Mark Twain, and Stanford White to name a few, but beyond his small group of mortal friends, he didn't have very many people to share his findings and inventions with who would be around as long as Helen to see them). Smiling, Nikola put his hand over Helen's free one and squeezed. "Care for a walk?"

"Don't mind if I do," Helen smirked. She helped herself up and scurried off down the beach leaving Nikola high and dry. Nikola didn't pursue girls. Girls, though they were nice to have around, were not worth the trouble and the precious time they took away from his inventing. He was afraid if he put all his passion into one girl only to result in her leaving him, he would have wasted his life and genius on some frivolous girl. He had watched many people choose love over career. His arch-electrical-nemesis, Thomas Edison, barely saw his wife and children once a week. For Nikola, it was all or nothing. And right now, all he wanted was begging to be chased and caught along the romantic beachside.

He heaved himself and walked at first, feeling that it'd be silly if he broke into a sprint. Helen was quite a ways up, her swimsuit outlining her Venus body, and Nikola's body betrayed his mind and suddenly he was catching up to her, feet thudding as they printed the damp sand.

By the time he reached her, she was sitting down with her feet touching the small waves. Helen patted the spot of endless sand to her left. Nikola grudgingly seated himself in the same relaxed position as Helen with legs straight out and arms back in the sand. The small waves lapped at their feet and felt like they were dipping their feet into a warmed pool.

"Your reaction time was slow. I thought vampires were supposed to be at the top of pyramid when it comes to that kind of activity." Helen teased and chuckled at her pun.

"Hey, my race used to rule the planet. We are superior in all intellects and physical feats."

"However, you do your race shame. And don't forget what _happened _to your race, beat out by us intellectually and physically average surface-dwellers."

"That was uncalled for, Helen." Nikola announced quietly. "Vampires gave so much to society and how did the people thank them? By rebelling and burning the glorious cities and mocking the very vampire name. Bram Stoker never did get over how his ancestors used to support the vampire rule."

She changed the subject. "What brought you here, Nikola?"

"Well, after I was so cruelly turned out from those carnivorous and nefarious New Yorkers and mongrelling muckrakers who care nothing for the advancement of society and automated apparatuses, I came here to find more backers for future projects."

"And the beach and the wine and the ruins and five-star hotel had nothing to do with it?"

"They may have played some small part in the decision, yes. And besides," he paused for dramatic effect, "I need a vacation and where else do you find wealthy bankers with Wallstreet money to burn?"

"Same old, Nikola," Helen chuckled to herself. He always had motives and plans and secondary plans.

"What? Do you expect me to change?" He turned a curious eye on her. "Do you _know _something else?"

"Perish the pit. I'm still trying to keep my Sanctuary standing. I don't have time for doing or looking into anything else."

"So it seems..." he mused, not entirely believing her.

"You don't believe me?" accused Helen.

"You're _here_, aren't you?" Nikola recoiled.

Helen made no answer. The other her was indeed working on with the Sanctuary but present her didn't have such obligations; she had much bigger things in mind for the future. This time she looked out to the ocean, to the west. Nothing could beat the view of an ocean sunset on a tropical beach. Nikola watched the sunset and Helen as some unknown feeling bubbled inside him. A rogue crab also blazed around nearby and Nikola kept an eye on it. Animals had it so easy; they didn't have to go through an arduous, complex courtship to attain a relationship. Competition was based on looks and strength, and personality didn't seem to matter because it was all about survival. Though his race couldn't be spoken for, he thought could he survive twice the wars his ancestors faced. _And_ he had a stunning and bright personality. If only life could be that positively simple! He knew Helen was forbidden fruit, not that it would stop him from chasing her (to be honest, he found amusement and thrill and growing desire in the chase, probably due to his vampirist nature that sought its sweet prey), but she was together with James an awful lot and Nikola concluded without a doubt that the pair were more than friends. So why was she here, now, with him?

"Beautiful," Helen breathed, "I never tire of watching it though I've seen it millions of times from all different places. It's one of the few things that hasn't changed through the years."

Nikola agreed, looking from her to the sunset, "Mhmm."

Helen looked to him, sharing a warm smile, and hoped to see her astonishment reflected in his face, "Thank you for this."

"Oh," Nikola planted his left hand in the sand and extended his right arm inches from the front of Helen's body and dipped his hand into the water and pulled out the crab he'd been watching. He held it up briefly to show a bemused Helen who saw through his act before tossing the creature aside. Then his hand rested on her knee. Helen's gaze followed his hand and felt a spark of excitement tingle, radiating through her from the spot graced with Nikola's hand. His face was a hand-widths away from hers. Their blues eyes met and danced together as they each coyly smiled. "Helen," he whispered huskily as his eyes moved to her lips and he slowly descended, but Helen, equally as slow, maneuvered and scooted so she laid completely on her back. Following her down, their heads never losing the distance, Nikola was on top of her, both of his hands in the sand on opposite sides of her face. Helen's hands played with Nikola's fingers in the sand then felt their way up to his elbow. Nikola watched Helen's careful, angelic face as she explored her way up the vampire's brilliantly toned arms. She marveled and reveled that underneath his usual long-sleeves and coat such proportionate iron pipes hid. And here those arms were: open to air and hers to roam on a sandy beach far from their native countries.

As she reached his neck and then face, she cupped his face and brought it closer to hers. They could feel each other's breathe to the point where they could exchange carbon dioxide when out of the blue a large wave dropped on them like a bomb exploding. The salty, dirt-speckled water attacked their bodies and broke them apart before they could kiss. Both spurted out water and Helen moved out from underneath Nikola in the receding water.

Huge waves crashed against the long shore. The tide had picked up. People on the beach were packing their things as they were getting ready to settle down for the evening. The sky, however, looked as bright and beautiful as ever.

Standing up, Helen sighed, "That's a beach, if anything." Helen dared to reach into the water to wash off the sand that had gotten in higher regions due to the kiss-ruining wave. "Let's say we meet for supper in twenty minutes time."

It wasn't a question, and Helen, unaccompanied, who had already taken off at an alarming speed, failed to see Nikola absently nod, bitter about the weather condition. "_Bold Lover, never, never canst thou kiss, / Though winning near the goal_," Nikola quoted Keats again. His lower body was in the water and he fell to his stomach as he irritably smacked the sand and sent it spraying 50 feet, "Confound it!" Then, he rose, disheartened, and scowled at the salty scourge before he made for his towel and then the awaiting hotel where hopefully he'd have better timing.

**Verses from Keats' "Ode On A Grecian Urn".**

**This was supposed to be a one-shot, but it kept growing because of all the ground I wanted to cover (and to put my little research to use). The second part coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This was supposed to be a one-shot, but it kept growing because of all the ground I wanted to cover (and to put my little research to good use)**.

**It seems I forgot to actually POST this chapter. Sorry. Enjoy!**

While waiting for Helen, Nikola fussed with his favorite cravat. It was being a nuisance today of all days. He heard the clicks of heels approaching and Nikola straightened out and let his cravat hang as it was. He smiled in anticipation. With an obnoxious guffaw similar to a dying hyena, an unknown redhead stepped into view and dizzily fumbled past him. Sighing, Nikola leaned back against the wall and aimed to fix his cravat. He counted the minutes until he heard Helen's excited intake of breath as she reached the stairs. Nikola moved forward toward the staircase quicker than a striking snake.

Helen, a vision in sapphire to match her eyes, smiled at the top of the stairs. She elegantly descended to Nikola's outstretched arm.

"Helen, that dress is very becoming on you." Nikola complimented, his eyes resting on her bosom. "It makes your eyes as shiny as a pearl."

"Eyes up, Nikola." Helen lightly reprimanded. "You give dashing "Bojangles" Robinson a run for his money himself."

"Thank you. Now, where would you care to dine?"

"What are my options? You certainly seem to know your way around here."

"Helen, you know I only frequent the best."

"And most expensive."

"Beside the point. Those places are more hygienic and the quality of food far surpasses the menial establishments. But, back to business, the white and pristine Observatory Restaurant is exquisite for breakfast and its charcuterie is most delectable and has a fine view, but I recommend Mesa 18 for its class and exotic taste for an evening occasion."

"Since you seem particular to the latter, let's just go there."

"Perfect. I already had reservations made," he announced. "Shall we?"

"You already picked out where we're eating?"

"Well, I've picked up on some of your preferences and quirks and the rest is history," Nikola nonchalantly said as he flashed a quick, boasting smile. "We have known each other for sixteen years, Helen."

"And you think that lets you foray in what decisions I'll make?"

"I _am _a genius, what do you expect? For me to twiddle my thumbs and be content with my successes? I refuse and certainly shall not. If being a part of The Five taught us anything, it was to never settle for simplicity. Also, spending so much time with the same people really gives one a glimpse into how they think. Here it is."

The maître de grinned as Nikola approached arm-in-arm with his date. He led them to an separate area with a breathtaking view of trees and waves. Nikola had failed to mention how he also chose the location because of it's more intimate setting. Mesa 18 had an earthy tone to it. Black chairs balanced with the white tables which gave a classy feel to the wooden floors and stone yellow columns in the room. It was like eating at the jungle version of Delmonico's.

Nikola held out Helen's chair for her and took his place opposite her. The waiter took Nikola's and Helen's order and returned to them in a timely manner with the Corger eel steamed in Chardonnay and with an assorted tempura (shrimp with a medley of vegetables) respectively.

Helen looked around and was marveled at the splendor of the night. "I daresay Nikola, this is all brilliant."

"Shall I compare thine eyes to a light bulb?"

"A light bulb? Oh, please, Nikola, not now."

"Thou dost teach the torches to burn bright. Bright, easy on the eyes, and capable of lighting up a room." He reached his hand out halfway across the table to trace the back of Helen's palm with one of his long, slender fingers.

"Or darken it," she added, cheekily, pursing her lips slightly. Her eyes moved from her hand to Nikola's eyes in one sensuous blink.

"Semantics. That all depends on opinion and how generous of a mood you're in."

Helen gave him a sweet smile; she missed him. But a thought occurred to her. "Do you remember the purpose of us starting The Five?"

"We agreed that we wanted to push the limits of science and discover that which was hidden from the mainstream."

"Yes indeed."

"Besides, we were all hoping for a chance to court you. Surely you know all this." Nikola said it in a manner implying Helen already knew this bit of information, and he was patiently waiting for Helen to get to the point of her bringing up The Five.

Helen slowly blinked, not wanting to confirm or deny that. She had acknowledged the behaviors of her companions but knew they placed knowledge above carnal desires, which is why their group worked so well together.

"We mainly wanted to expand our knowledge in the realm of science. I had nothing to do with it."

"_Au contraire_. We were all connected to you, if you recall. Helen, does your memory fail you so?" Nikola teased. He had no idea how close he was. After all, for Helen, they performed the injections 138 years ago.

"My memory holds perfectly well, thank you."

"You were the one who obtained the Source Blood for study."

"Not because you all were infatuated with me. We were all excited about the prospect of venturing into a new field and finding cures and improving health in general. No one had ever studied such a fine specimen considering its scarcity."

"That, too," Nikola sighed, his eyes alight with the temptation of unraveling the other mysteries surrounding the now-hidden blood of his ancestors.

"Don't get any ideas," Helen warned. "I don't know when we can access it again, if ever." She tried to quickly dismiss the subject.

Nikola's curiosity was peeked. And he was intrigued. "Now, what're you hiding, Miss Magnus?"

"Whatever are you talking about?"

"Bringing up The Five and the experiments with blood and unethical science. Nostalgic for days of the past, are we?"

If only he knew. "Maybe a little. It's been a while." She sounded cryptic. He had no idea how long.

Nikola acknowledged the hesitation. "Or perhaps you're in trouble and need my help. It wouldn't be the first time."

"Nor the last, to be sure." She smiled, fondly and a bit sadly.

"I knew you had a soft spot for me." Nikola beamed. He took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze.

. . .

Helen looked around, confused. "This isn't the way back to our rooms."

"So eager for the nighttime activities," chimed Nikola. "Sorry to dash your desire, but it'll have to wait until you've seen the Dr. Jekyll and My Hyde Bar."

Helen stopped at the mention and scrunched her eyebrows. "...Adam?" she inquired.

"No relation to the Snake of Ireland, thankfully. The name derives from the abilities of certain beverages to be so strong as to create a new person out of an old one."

This was Helen's day for fun and no regrets. "I'll buy the wine."

Helen took the lead even though she wasn't supposed to know how to get there. The couple descended the spiral staircase with the chestnut-colored railing and walls. A large rug masked the floor to absorb sound. The couch was leather and the chairs were brown and tan. The tables were even smaller than those in Mesa 18. But this place wasn't for dining anyways. For quiet conversations and pleasure drinking is Jekyll and Hyde's intended intention.

They ordered wine and settled down at one of the tables, both longingly eyeing the couch, wanting the other to make the first move.

Helen settled with "accidentally" nuzzling her heels against Nikola's shoes. "So what is it exactly that you're up to in New York? You seem to have many people wrapped around your finger."

"Experimenting doesn't come cheap, as you very well know. It requires-" he stopped to think of how he wanted to phrase what he was about to say, "a certain _je ne sai qua_, an air of magnetism and class."

"In other words, you've been showing off and manipulating people to get money."

"You don't have to make it sound so harsh. Can I help it if they're as excitable as attention-starved dogs?"

"But in all the commotion you seem to neglect following through. You make friends and then you drop them like a failed experiment."

"Hey now, failure is just another way of showing how not to do something. I do not disregard them like some ill-tempered, disillusioned, money-grubbing badger with a deformed olfactory. That rapscallion, son of a charlatan-"

"What did you do, Nikola?" It was difficult for Helen to suppress a chortle.

He drummed his fingers on the table, "J. Pierpont Morgan granted me three million dollars to build a radio tower. The public story is that this tower will send signals across the Atlantic. I was the first, no matter how many of my patents that crafty Marconi used. The real reason is that I plan on being the first to communicate with extraterrestrial life forms, if any exist."

"All this just to talk to aliens? Doesn't it seem a bit wild and eccentric?"

"It's a continuation of my Colorado Springs trip, which was a success, by the way." He was swilling his wine, playing with it, thinking.

"Speaking of which, those pictures with you by your machine weren't really double exposure?"

"Of course not. Those bolts could hardly harm a vampire."

Now Helen allowed herself a laugh. "You just had to show off for the photographer."

"I didn't want to miss an opportunity." He playfully smiled in response. Making her laugh was good.

"So what else is new in the world of Nikola Tesla?"

He looked around and leaned in. "You know the stricter rules being imposed on monopolistic corporations?"

"Yes?" She leaned in as well.

"I was the one who talked dear old Theodore into reviewing the Sherman Anti-Trust Act in light of recent events. Morgan will see a whole new meaning to the word payback."

Helen leaned back. "Dear Lord, Nikola. You cannot target the man from all angles forever."

"But it makes me feel better." He tried to mask his hurt by making the truth sound like he was amused and still wanted pity. Nikola pouted his lips and threw puppy eyes at Helen.

"Then take a walk, eat some ice cream, and check out the local attractions, for goodness sake. Have you checked out the Huaca Pucllana?"

"'A place for ritual games.' I know of a few games myself if you'd be interested in hypothesizing together." Nikola dreamily rested his head on his hand in an appreciatory manner, just asking for her to-

"Cool your jet-" Helen froze-she couldn't use that phrase. Somehow it had slipped out. And she had done so well since she'd gone back in time. Being with Nikola caused her to lower her barriers. "Generators. It was a place where the priests thought they could control the water resources and they did, with the help of the water elementals."

Nikola didn't say anything at first. He turned his head away for a moment, guilty. "Always so serious. Where-"

Something connected in Helen's head. "Wait one second. That's also a part of your plan."

"What? Helen, what are you talking about?" Nikola wasn't following her conversation too well. He was still focused on how she purposefully missed his hint. He shouldn't have expected different, but he could hope.

Helen continued, "You're observing the site to harness the water elemental's energy for your Wardenclyffe project."

Oh. That made sense. Nikola felt defensive. "I wasn't going to do anything inhumane. I'd just let them do their-their whatever it is they do and have the running power to-

"Nikola! You can_not_ control them."

"Relax, Helen. Even if I can locate the slippery Abnormal, pardon the pun, there's no saying I'll be able to make it cater to the kind of power I require. And besides, I wouldn't do it with you here."

"Well, can't have you mucking things up around here," Helen mused aloud. "Maybe I'll have to take you back with me."

Nikola's eyes lit up for a second. "Helen, are you offering?"

"No," she answered abruptly. This was the only time she promised herself to do this sort of thing. No more meddling with the people she knew.

"Buzzkill." Nikola remarked, unmoved. He was used to her rejection, but was glad she was much more...no, much less stressed than their previous encounter. She seemed amiable and open, and she was not completely shutting him down yet. So maybe he still had a chance. Helen stuck out her tongue at him. "Oh, how mature, Helen."

She smiled guiltily while shrugging her shoulders, a childish play on her face. Her smile changed as a thought entered her mind: "Nikola, why don't you ever settle down?"

"Excuse you?" Nikola asked, making sure she was asking what she was. He train of thought was all over the place tonight.

Helen nodded. "You heard me."

The genius did a quick intake and outtake of breath through his nose as he thought. He looked at Helen the whole time, implying she already knew the answer. "It would distract me from my work. If I put so much passion into a woman, I'm afraid I may shirk my work."

"Not that women have ever stopped you before," mumbled Helen.

"Hardy har har. My work is more important to me at the moment. And besides," he inspected his wine glass before meeting Helen's gaze, "the right woman hasn't approached me in _that _manner yet." He cleared his throat. "Let me pose a question for you: why don't _you_ settle down? You had your chance with the Murderous Wonder, but you turned away from that style of life." Helen didn't expect a turning of the tables. "You seem...relaxed for once in your life, and a little different if I do say so myself."

Now Helen was really caught off guard. And quickly she became _too_ defensive. "That's because this is my vacation. I'm supposed to relax."

Nikola sensed this. He looked at the hour and figured it was now or never. He coyly offered, "I could help you in that department."

"Oh, Nikola." That was Helen's we've-been-over-this-a-million-times voice, but there was an unusual edge to it that pushed Nikola, encouraged him forwards.

"Just say the words, Helen," he pressed. His eyes sparkled and danced and conveyed that which he was too shy to vocalize.

"Poppy cock." She made it into two words, pronouncing with syllable with a pop. Her voice was unconvincing. She didn't even believe herself. She prayed Nikola wouldn't pick up on it. And yet she prayed he would. Now was not the time for her to be indecisive. She had thought through this time and time again. She knew what Nikola was capable of; she just forgot how bloody charming he could be. And he looked so sad. And her resolve was crumbling. And then she asked herself, no, she _knew_ what she was getting into when she made the decision to visit-what could happen, what _would_ happen. And that was her breaking point.

Nikola felt her change. It was clear on her face; her eyes betrayed everything. Excitement seized Nikola's heart and he pushed some more, his voice like a purr to egg her emotions on. "Oh, Helen, you so want to. Your body language has been nothing but eager since you arrived. Are you sure you're relaxed enough?"

Helen had no defense. "I traveled here for that reason, didn't I?" Her voice had lost any secrets it was trying to hide.

"But it wasn't your main reason." He grinned. Then paused a moment. His face changed from victorious to a bit shy and truly vulnerable. "Did you really come all this way...just to..."

Concern licked at Helen's heart. Never did Nikola let this part of him, the human part, out for a visit. Helen leaned forward when he didn't finish his sentence and finished it. "Just to...see you?"

"Yeah...kinda." He shrugged, trying not to look too much like he cared the world for her answer. The conversation had opened doors they hadn't traversed yet.

She slowly nodded; it was the truth, and he needed to hear it. "I've missed you, Nikola. Is that so hard to believe?" Helen grabbed his hand and registered the shock on his face. But she was trying to convey how much he meant to her. "Despite all you've dragged me through, you still manage to surprise me each and every time. No one has or will be ever to commit to such grand schemes with such debonair as yourself. You have a flair for creating the uncreatable. and I'm glad to have you as part of my life."

Nikola raised an eyebrow. Was this really Helen. His insides were leaping at her words, but he could not believe that they had just come out of her mouth. He wanted an answer. "You didn't come all this way to flatter me. Are you trying to tell me that you...need me if your life?" he asked lightly with a hint of a smirk.

She didn't answer right away to gage Nikola's reaction "Yeah...kinda." she repeated as he did earlier.

Emotions were flashing and running in Nikola faster than a steroid-pumped rat on a wheel. "You are a minx."

"Oh, I'm the minx?" she teased.

"A sexy woman such as yourself?" He mock scoffed. "Come now, surely you know the effect you have on all men."

"_All _men? Are you willing to test this theory?" She stood up, but Nikola grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

"It seems you are ahead of your time." Nikola referred to her abruptness.

Helen said nothing at first. "Beg pardon?"

"You are still so bold about your sex. Yet their time will come. And so will yours. A lady such as yourself can accomplish anything she sets her mind to and has, regardless of the consequences or what anyone else believes, especially when questing for knowledge, and it has advanced you to a stature akin to the vampires. I find that nature to be a quality we share."

Nikola had inadvertently given her the ultimate compliment of the century. He basically had admitted that he saw her as not only an individual but as an equal and that she was intelligent and resourceful.

Still connected and noticing hand on her arm, she followed it down with her free hand as she had down on the beach, except she was the one with the power as she was above him. So she led to toward the once-forbidden couch and they both sat uncomfortably close.

"There will never be anyone like you, Nikola." She meant it. It was genuie, sincere, and powerful. And no one was in the room anymore except the person at the bar who pretended to look more interested in cleaning the bottles.

Helen paused for a second to increase suspense then acted on impulse and did what her body and mind had been screaming at her to do from the start: she was magnetized to him and did what magnets do when they attract. She hadn't planned this. Time in her room at the hotel made her think of how this could possibly impact Nikola's feelings in what would be the present she left. However, since he was due after the next twenty years to be in isolation for sixty years, it may give him hope and something to keep his busied mind more occupied.

Their heads inched together until their lips met. They greeted each other slowly then with more passion, tongues wrestling, blood pumping, and breath becoming less important but more necessary. This kissing was fiery intense. Burning its way up Helen's body, Nikola's hand nestled in her hair while the other held firm to her side and back. Helen had a hand clinging to Nikola's shoulder and the other hooked around his neck. Helen broke away first and her eyes held its blue mate while they caught their breath. She toyed with his hair before leaning in again and telling him to close his eyes. He complied, and she placed a chaste, but long, kiss on his forehead. Her heart was heavy, and hurt, and she so much wanted more, but some sense told her "no" and to "wait". It was one of the most difficult positions she had faced personally. A trail of tears meandered down her cheek as she slowly pulled away, ruffled his hair and ran her fingers down his jaw-line until they wisped away. With the power and emotion he had been feeling, Nikola could've purred had he been the great king of the jungle.

When he opened his eyes, she was gone, as suspected, and he had the sticky feeling she wasn't going to stay the night, even in the country. Her perfume still lingered tauntingly in the air. He inhaled its aroma, memorizing it for the moment. He fixed his hair, made his way back to the table, and raised his glass to the air while he finished his wine. He stared nostalgically at the wall with one thing on his mind. The one thought that both exhilarated him and destroyed him: He had been wined and dined by Helen Magnus.

The End

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and even got something out of it. Thoughts, comments, critiques?**


End file.
